Anything
by Disdain.in.the.membrane
Summary: Rin and Nitori go on a date.
1. Chapter 1

**Anything**

Rin stretched on the bench. His limbs were starting to ache from the lack of movement. It was his own fault, really, he was here way too early. But his nervousness made him feel rushed. And now he was stuck waiting on Nitori.

Sighing, he stretched, and watched the people wandering by. He saw couples meet up, people run by, and families. He checked his phone again wondering if Nitori had cancelled.

It was still five till one. They agreed on exactly one o'clock. So Rin felt even more nervous that he had arrived so early. He rubbed his hands together in the autumn chill.

Feeling underdressed, Rin looked down at himself. He just wore a plain black sweater and some jeans. The chilly air still seeped through. It made his bones ache as he stretched again. Closing his eyes, he laid his head back onto the bench. He sighed, trying to feel the hopeful sun touch his skin through the clouds.

He heard a small cough that interrupted his sunning time. Opening his eyes, he peeked over at whoever made the noise.

Slowly, Rin recognized the person. Standing in a small black dress adorned with owls, and yellow tights was Nitori. Rin's gaze went to the other boy's legs, which had a slight tremble from the cold. Nitori wore bright blue sneakers with Donald Duck's face plastered on the sides. He twisted his foot, anxiously, giving Rin a fuller view.

Nitori gripped onto his beanie, pulling it further over his head. He wore a short silver wig, one with bangs, Rin noticed. The wig barely touched his shoulders. Rin's eyes fell onto Nitori's lips, glazed red with lipstick. And finally he met his eyes.

Nitori's eyes spoke volumes. He was nervous, wearing such revealing, who wouldn't be? Especially in such cool weather, Rin thought. But he shrugged away the idea. Instead he met Nitori's eyes and watched as his false eyelashes fluttered under his sunglasses. Rin knew makeup when he saw it, Gou had trained him in that aspect. And Rin could see that Nitori wore makeup, light as it was, on his eyes. It was a daytime look. Nitori had light pinks shaded over his lids, and a small cat-eye liner across his lid.

He was beautiful.

Shifting from foot to foot, Nitori held his arms close to himself. He looked up through his round yellow-tinted sunglasses, eyes flickering back to his feet.

"Aiichiro," Rin stood up. "You're," He looked everywhere but at Nitori. After checking him out he felt ashamed, "You look nice."

Nitori perked up after hearing approval from the older boy. He ran up closer to Rin, and sighed, still holding his hands close to himself.

"Thank you very much," He almost yelled. "You didn't know my ears were pierced did you?" He asked as he showed off his light pink studded earrings.

Rin laughed and shook his head. Slipping his hand into Nitori's. Nitori looked up and smiled. His red lipstick was stuck to his tooth, so Rin reached into clean it off. Pulling away, Rin realized how intimate the action was.

"S-sorry," Rin gripped tighter onto the other boy's hand, "You had lipstick on your tooth." He found himself mumbling underneath his breath.

They walked the rest of the way in awkward silence. People turned their heads, but mostly were just curious of Nitori's outrageously colored outfit. Nitori was the first to let go of his hand. He walked up to the ice-cream bar and stared at the options. It was then that Rin took note of the small blue backpack that Nitori wore. The one with the Australian flag as a charm attached.

Rin smiled, "Get whatever you want."

Nitori smiled brightly, "R-really?"

Rin only nodded as he watched Nitori bend back down to stare at his selection. Smiling, Rin lightly touched Nitori's lower back. He rubbed his fingertips down Nitori's spine, up until his tailbone. Nitori glared at him, daring him to reach down further. And Rin laughed, raising his hand back up, passed the backpack, and onto Nitori's shoulder.

"Banana nut, and chocolate on a cone," Nitori whispered so the person behind the bar wouldn't hear.

Rin massaged his thumb into Nitori's shoulder, "Anything you want, cutie."

* * *

><p><strong>i am a drunken trash.<strong>

**that needs to puke now. so.. **

**thanks for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

**Anything 2**

Ice-cream, a stupid movie, and pizza. The date was full of mindless chatter and nervous boys. It wasn't their first date, but Rin still felt insecure. The pressure to keep Nitori happy weighed heavily on his chest. Especially considering Nitori put so much effort into dressing up for him.

Rin had only seen Nitori dressed up like this twice before. One was at a party they went to and the other time was a more intimate manner. Now Rin watched Nitori enjoy his pizza and idly stare out the restaurant window. Nitori had moved his sunglasses to hang off of his shirt. Which looked so dorky on him, it made Rin laugh to himself.

The light of the sunset hit the bracelet that dangled on Nitori's thin wrist. Rin caught his breath as he recognized the bracelet. It was a gift he had given him when they first began to date. When everything was still new and shaky. Now they were older. Now they were on other sides of the world most of the time, doing their own thing. Today was a special treat. A day to be young and dumb. Or something of that nature. Rin was still trying to figure it out.

Nitori didn't need time to figure it out. He easily fell into Rin's arms when called over to him. Using Rin's cheek to fix his lipstick was an excuse to leave kisses on the taller boy. Nitori sighed, turning back to Rin to catch him staring.

"What?" Nitori whispered.

Rin pushed his half-eaten pizza slice away. He reached his arms across the table, brushing his fingers against Nitori's hands.

Nitori smiled and finished his pizza. "Greasy fingers," He gripped onto Rin's hands. His dirty ones wrapping firmly around his boyfriend's.

Rin grimaced at the action, "And here I was thinking how cute you are."

Laughing, Nitori released his grip. He reached around to his bag, pulling hand wipes out. He massaged Rin's hands clean and then his own.

Rin watched with a smile on his face. He looked up to Nitori's face, the sunset seemed to hit his face in just the right way. His bone structure seemed more prominent, but whether that was due to the makeup or the lighting Rin couldn't tell. Nitori was absolutely beautiful without being dressed up. So when he did it, Rin knew how important it was to make Nitori feel twice as beautiful as he looked. It was the idea of knowing Nitori put extra effort into his look.

It made Rin smile when Nitori would show this side of him to Rin. He knew of the collection of dresses, wigs, and makeup Nitori had, but seeing them on him made Rin feel special. He felt lucky. He was lucky.

Looking out the window, Rin sighed. "Why does time seem to go by so fast with you?" He pouted.

Nitori looked around and leaned in. Rin turned back and gulped, seeing Nitori so close now. "It's because," Nitori paused to glance over his shoulder, "I'm a time traveler."

Rin laughed and pushed him away. "Let's go," Rin stood up.

Leaving the restaurant, Nitori kept up a quick pace to stay by Rin's side. "Where are we going, Rin?"

"I thought to your place?" Rin looked down at him. He wasn't sounding pushy, was he?

"Oh," Was all Nitori said as he shifted from foot to foot. He ran his hand against Rin's arm, "Oh," he repeated with confidence this time.

With that he left Rin behind, so the older boy had to catch up. They laughed and talked the whole way there. And throughout a conversation about Rin's long legs, Nitori found himself being given a piggyback ride. Not that he was about to complain about the special treatment.

They reached Nitori's apartment, and Rin carried him up the short flight of stairs to his door. Rushing, Nitori opened the door and kicked they off their shoes.

Rin pushed Nitori against the wall, kissing him. Nitori slid his tongue into Rin's mouth getting a moan in return. Rin's hands wondered down Nitori's sides as he pushed his hips against the smaller man.

Rin pulled away, "Bed?"

"I don't care," Nitori mumbled into Rin's mouth.

He moved his hands down from Rin's shoulders to his hips. Pulling him by his belt loops, they walked away from the doorway and into the single room. The room was small and slightly messy. Scattered papers and a few beer cans littered the floor. Nitori tried to ignore the embarrassing pile of freshly done laundry still laying unfolded in the corner.

Ignoring any shame for his room, Nitori helped Rin out of his jacket and shirt as they sat down on the unmade futon. Rin sighed into Nitori's mouth. He lifted the dress and traced the outline of his tights against his waist. Rin slid the yellow tights down, gently pulling them off of his partner.

Kissing his way down, Rin lifted the dress higher. Revealing and loving the fact that Nitori was wearing nothing under those tights. He kissed his erection from the tip to the base before taking it into his mouth. He worked his mouth and tongue around Nitori, allowing him to thrust into his mouth.

Licking the underside of Nitori's dick, he pulled off. He unbuckled his belt and slipped out of his pants. "I wanna ride you," Rin's voice came out strained.

Nitori nodded, pulling Rin into a deep kiss. "Anything you want," He said between kisses.

Rin reached over to the lube and condoms that were out in the open, free of shame, next to the futon. He handed the bottle to Nitori and turned around. Too shy to look behind him, he let his other senses take over. Rin listened to Nitori squeeze the lube onto his fingers, and felt him stretch his cheeks apart. And he definitely felt the finger that entered him. Nitori used his free hand to massage Rin's balls, making Rin moan. He placed another finger in, and it wasn't long until a third one was inside.

"Did you prep before?" Nitori asked as he pulled his fingers out.

"Shut-up," Rin grumbled against Nitori's leg.

"So cute," Nitori put a condom on. "Ride me?"

Rin sat straight up, aligning himself with Nitori's dick. Slow and shaky, he sat down on Nitori's length. It had been months since he felt this. He wanted to enjoy every second. Sitting fully on Nitori, he chanced a look over his shoulder. He watched Nitori with his mouth hanging open and eyes closed. He moved his hips in a circular motion, both moaning in response. Quickening his pace, Rin bounced on Nitori's dick. Encouraged by each moan that escaped from Nitori's mouth, he only moved faster.

Nitori tapped his hip, "Bend over," he panted.

Rin grinned, and pulled out to get onto his arms and knees. "Hard," Rin didn't realize how deep his voice came out, or what it did to Nitori.

Heart fluttering, Nitori nodded. "Anything you want, shark boy," Nitori kissed the middle of Rin's back.

"Lava gi-ah!" Nitori didn't give him a chance to finish his joke.

Pounding into Rin, Nitori panted along with the rhythm. Rin's face was pushed into the matress so Nitori decided to change that. He gripped onto Rin's hair, pulling him up. Rin let out a moan loud enough for the neighbors to hear.

"Shh," Nitori reprimanded. To add to the hush, Nitori slapped Rin's ass.

This time Rin moaned through clenched teeth.

"You wanna come," Nitori said with each thrust.

Rin nodded, the corners of his eyes tearing up.

Nitori slapped Rin's ass again, the same time he fucked into him. Pulling Rin closer to him by the hair, Nitori paid little attention to the way Rin's back arched.

"Yes," Rin cried out.

Nitori used the hand that was just against his behind, and rubbed Rin's dick. Pumping the orgasm out of him, gripping harder onto his hair. Rin came, clenching onto Nitori's dick. Nitori thrust harder into him, coming moments later.

Releasing the hold he had on Rin's hair, he slid out of Rin. He coaxed Rin to lie down on his stomach, too worn out to do anything else. Nitori rubbed the small of Rin's back, placing light kisses against his back. Rin hummed under the touch.

Nitori fell onto the side of the futon. Sweat made his dress stick to him. He took it off and laid back down. Rin ran a relaxed finger through the false bangs of Nitori's wig. They smiled at each other.

This was what they needed. This was what they wanted. This was what they were. Two boys in love willing to do anything for the other. Pleasing themselves through mindless dates or intimate emotions.

They were happy. They were in the moment. They were together.

Rin puckered out his lips. And Nitori kissed them, soft and sweet.

* * *

><p>i'm too sober for the holidays. sighs heavily into self-hating state.<p>

Thanks for the read!


End file.
